pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank" franchise. Cast *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy as Ratchet and Clank *Mr. Incredible as Captain Qwark *Susu Caty as Angela Cross *Mimi Caty as Sasha Phyronix *Dr. Neo Cortex as Chairman Drek *Dr. Eggman as Dr. Nefarious *Evil Robotboy as Klunk *Protoboy as Cronk *Duchess as Talwyn Apogee *Queen of Hearts as Cassiopeia *Lickboot as Stuart Zurgo *Dr. Eggman as Dr. Nefarious *Rafiki as Fongoid Chief *Professor Calamitous as Pollyx *Dr. Robotnik as Gleeman Vox *Tom as Max Apogee *Admiral Razorbeard as Tachyon *Megamind as Ace Hardlight *Dr. Ochanomizu as Al *and more Movies Used *Ratchet and Clank 1 (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet Deadlocked (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 4: Future: Tools of Destruction (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 5: Size Matters (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELvideoGAMEPLAY's version) *Secret Agent Clank (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 6: Quest for Booty (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 7: A Crack in Time (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 8: All 4 One (PlayStation 3) (Gaming Spite and Riseofasoljatv's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 9: Full Frontal Assault (PlayStation 3) (SpotinGames's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 10: Into the Nexus (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 4) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Gallery Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy as Ratchet and Clank.png|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy as Ratchet and Clank Mr. Incredible as Captain Qwark.png|Mr. Incredible as Qwark Susu Caty as Angela Cross.png|Susu Caty as Angela Cross Mimi Caty as Sasha Phyronix.png|Mimi Caty as Sasha Phyronix Dr. Neo Cortex as Chairman Drek.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Chairman Drek Dr. Eggman as Dr. Nefarious.png|Dr. Eggman as Dr. Nefarious Evil Robotboy as Klunk.jpg|Evil Robotboy as Klunk Protoboy as Cronk.png|Protoboy as Cronk Duchess as Talwyn Apogee.jpg|Duchess as Talwyn Apogee Queen of Hearts as Cassiopeia.png|Queen of Hearts as Cassiopeia Lickboot as Stuart Zurgo.png|Lickboot as Stuart Zurgo Rafiki as Fongoid Chief.jpg|Rafiki as Fongoid Chief Dr. Eggman as Dr. Nefarious.png|Dr. Eggman as Dr. Nefarious Professor Calamitous as Pollyx.png|Professor Calamitous as Pollyx Dr. Robotnik (from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gleeman Vox.png|Dr. Robotnik as Gleeman Vox Tom as Max Apogee.png|Tom as Max Apogee Admiral Razorbeard as Tachyon.png|Admiral Razorbeard as Tachyon Panthy as Courtney Gears.png|Panthy as Courtney Gears Megamind as Ace Hardlight.png|Megamind as Ace Hardlight Dr. Ochanomizu as Al.png|Dr. Ochanomizu as Al Gallery (The Main Heroes) Thomas O'Malley as Ratchet.png|Thomas O'Malley as Ratchet Robotboy as Clank.png|Robotboy as Clank Gallery (The Main Females) Duchess as Talwyn Apogee.jpg|Duchess as Talwyn Apogee Gallery (The Main Villains) Dr. Neo Cortex as Chairman Drek.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Chairman Drek Posters Poster Gallery For The First Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 1 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 1 Poster Gallery For The Second Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 2 Poster Gallery For The Third Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 3 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 3 Poster Gallery For The Fourth Main Games Thomas O'Malley Deadlocker (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley Deadlocked Poster Gallery For The Fifth Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 4 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 4 Poster Gallery For The Sixth Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 5 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 5 Poster Gallery For The Seventh Main Games The Secret Agent Robotboy (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Secret Agent Robotboy Poster Gallery For The Eighth Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 6 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Robot 6 Poster Gallery For The Ninth Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 7 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 7 Poster Gallery For The Tenth Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 8 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).png|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 8 Poster Gallery For The Eleventh Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 9 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).png|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 9 Poster Gallery For The Twelfth Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 10 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 10 Poster Gallery For The Thirteenth Main Games Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy (PlayStation 4) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy (PlayStation 4) Parts (in Each Game): *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 1 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley Deadlock (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 5 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Secret Agent Robotboy (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 6 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 7 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 8 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 9 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy 10 (PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Thomas O'Malley and Robotboy (PlayStation 4) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming Category:Thomas O'Malley Production